100 Laven Drabbles
by bambino-rotto
Summary: 100 drabbles challenge with Lavi and Allen; Laven. Short short stories for each prompt that may or may not get longer as we go along. It's meant to be read alongside of Cassix's 100 Laven Drabbles. Rated T for now.
1. Drabble 1: Mellow

Chapter 1: Mellow

If there was one thing Allen didn't like about Lavi, it's that at certain times while they were together, Lavi would act really calm and mellow, like nothing could phase him. They'd be having a great time together then it's almost as if Lavi shuts down. It almost hurts Allen to see Lavi like this, but he figures it's just a hard Bookman habit to break. It wasn't until Lavi had gained that mellow composure in the middle of a heated brawl between the two of them that Allen decided that he had to do something to break this horrible habit.

His first attempt... wasn't so successful.

As he and Lavi were walking around a town they were in for a mission, the two chatted merrily and happily, cracking a few jokes every now and then. Lavi told a joke that made the both of them laugh like they had never laughed before. Allen caught Lavi giving Allen an indiscernible look before he put on a straight face. Allen stopped laughing and put on a straight face of his own before saying, "Lavi, did you know that turtles are green?" Allen could have slapped himself for saying something so stupid, but he had just wanted to say something random to break the mold on Lavi's face. Lavi gave an empty laugh before ruffling Allen's hair.

"Of course they are, Allen," Lavi said before walking away. Allen frowned and tried to smooth down his hair.

His second attempt was no better. On his second attempt he had said that when they got back to the Order, he was going to challenge Kanda to a soba eating contest. Lavi's reaction then wasn't much better. Just a simple "Of course you'll win, Allen. You eat 20 pounds of food per meal." He didn't give up after that though none of his ideas seemed to be working. Soon Allen lost count of his attempts and eventually ran out of ideas. He was very unsure of what he'd try next. Whatever is is though, he figured he'd say it in the spur of the moment.

He did get his chance. He and Lavi were sitting in the library together waiting for Lavi to finish his latest reading assignment from Bookman. They were laughing and joking around and somehow the conversation switched to who in the Black Order they would try to date. Soon into that conversation, Lavi became impassive again and Allen frowned. He wasn't sure of what to say, but obviously he had no trouble letting these words come out.

"Lavi, the only person in the Black Order I'd really want to date is you, because I'm in love with you," Allen said so quickly that he surprised himself. He flushed as soon as he realized that he had just told Lavi his greatest secret, but he wasn't too disappointed when he saw Lavi's flushed face along with a shocked and not impassive expression. "I finally broke through that mellow mask of yours huh?" Allen asked smugly.

* * *

Well, first drabble done. 99 more to go! Remember, this is supposed to be read in collaboration with Cassix. We have agreed to tackle the 100 drabbles challenge together, so this will be done a little out of normal fashion. We sill switch of who starts each drabble, so each prompt is connected. Her first prompt will be a continuation of this prompt, and my second prompt will be a continuation of her second prompt. Look forward to seeing all 99 done! It'll be great! See you next drabble! And don't be afraid to hit the review button for both of us.


	2. Drabble 2: Eternal

**Chapter Two: Eternal**

A new fire was lit inside the two of them, each determined to outlast the other. Allen kept asking Lavi all sorts of different questions from architecture to languages, languages to literature, and history to medical remedies. Lavi a made sure to have an answer to all of Allen's questions, even taking his time to explain some of the finer details for each subject Allen gave him. Their determination never faltered though. They never grew tired of asking each other questions. It wasn't until they noticed the sun rising again that they paused their little game.

"Are you getting tired yet, Allen?" Lavi asked with a smirk to the white haired exorcist who was nodding asleep as he spoke.

Allen quickly lifted his head up from his recent fight with sleep. "No," he said quickly. He looked at Lavi who looked barely tired at all. "How are you still so awake?"

"I'm actually pretty tired, but I couldn't possibly sleep right now. I could just talk to you about this stuff for all eternity," Lavi said with a smile that Allen couldn't argue with.

* * *

I hope you all read Cassix's first part because this wouldn't make sense otherwise. I'll be the one to start off the next prompt so look forward to it!


	3. Drabble 3: Subtle

**Chapter Three: Subtle**

Lavi had known that he was developing feelings for Allen for a long time, but it was only just recently he decided to do something about it. He thought long and hard of a way for him to let Allen know but in a way that only Allen would understand. He finally just decided to go with his gut instincts on the matter and woo Allen naturally throughout each day.

With that decided, the next mission he, Allen, and Lenalee went on, Lavi commenced his plan. He started off small by picking Allen flowers in a field they walked by and giving them to him, and holding his hand to pull him away suddenly. Then he moved on to bigger things like clearing a special seat for Allen when they stopped to eat, or sneaking Allen some of his food to eat. Then he just couldn't take it anymore and went onto much bigger things like pointing out everything and anything to Allen just to get his attention. Allen never said anything though so Lavi kept trying his hardest to capture Allen's attention. While Lavi ran off to find Allen some rare flower found nearby, Allen and Lenalee sat on a fallen tree in the forest watching as Lavi ran around trying to find it.

"You know, Allen, Lavi really likes you. He's been trying to impress you all day today," Lenalee giggled as Lavi tripped over a tree stump. Allen laughed along too.

"I know he does. Lavi's not exactly being subtle about it after all," Allen said smiling fondly as Lavi stood and brushed himself off. Lenalee glanced at Allen a bit confused.

"If you know, then why haven't you said anything to him yet?" she asked.

"Well, think about it. He's trying so hard to impress me. He's finding me some rare flower right now. You can't tell me that you wouldn't want the guy you like trying hard to impress you," Allen said with a slight blush as Lavi successfully held the flower in the air.

"You're right about that I guess. But don't hold out on him too long. He just might kill himself over you," Lenalee teased lightly, nudging Allen in the side only causing him to blush a bit harder.

* * *

Remember to read this alongside of Cassix's part. She'll have part two of this. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	4. Drabble 4: Cheat

**Chapter 4: Cheat**

Allen stared at his cards, his brows furrowing in his deep thought. Lavi glanced up at Allen over the tops of his cards and frowned. He hadn't expected Allen to take this so seriously. Sure this would decide if they spent more time together, but Lavi didn't think that Allen would have to seriously think about wanting to lose or not. Lavi was about to say something to Allen since it was his turn, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Allen switched out his cards. Then Lavi switched his cards and pursed his lips.

_Full House huh? Not bad but a Royal Flush could win. It's all up to Allen now,_ Lavi thought. Lavi glanced up at Allen again only to frown once more at the troubled look on Allen's face. "Ready, Allen? Let's show our cards," Lavi said. They both placed their cards on the table.

"I won," Allen said, but Lavi could tell he wasn't bragging this time. They both sadly glanced upon the Royal Flush on the table. Allen ducked his head in slight shame and Lavi sighed then stood with a yawn. He walked over to where Allen was sitting and ruffled his hair.

"Well, that was a good game, Allen. I'm going to go head upstairs, so what's your question for me?" Lavi asked.

"I want to let you know first, that was a hard decision for me. Either way it was a bad gamble for me. But, my question to you is, if I had lost, would you have wanted to keep playing with me?" Allen asked.

They both were in silence for a while as Lavi took in everything. _So he won so that way he could let me go since I was complaining, _Lavi thought. He smiled and ruffled Allen's hair again. "Of course I would have wanted to play with you Allen. It's always the highlight of my night when I do," Lavi said. Lavi saw Allen smile before he busied himself with gathering his cards. Lavi started walking towards the door. "In fact, if you're still awake by the time I finish, I might come back to play with you some more."

"I'll hold you to your word then. See you later, Lavi," Allen called before Lavi left the room.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was really fun for me to write. I hope you guys read Cassix's first part of this. Look forward to the next installation. I'll be the one to start that so read mine first! See you guys next time.


	5. Drabble 5: Transparent

**Chapter 5: Transparent**

Lavi sighed for what had to be the fifteenth time in the last half hour. Lately he just couldn't put his all into his Bookman work, and it was worrying him slightly; however, when he was around a certain white haired exorcist the two never seemed to even think about the Bookman clan at all. Lavi smiled. Lately even just the thought of Allen could make Lavi smile, and Lavi wasn't convinced it was a bad thing. After all, Allen seemed to know exactly what Lavi wanted lately even if Lavi wouldn't say it. It certainly made Lavi's life a bit less stressful.

Allen walked into the library with Link in tow, intending to fill out more paperwork for him, but when he noticed Lavi sitting boredly in the library, he stopped. "Hey, Link, I'm gonna be right back. I promise I won't be gone for too long. Just need to talk to someone," Allen said to Link never taking his eyes off of Lavi. Link gave a short nod before continuing to the small room he and Allen were going to use. Allen quickly made his way up to Lavi. "Hey, Lavi. You look like you could use some fun." Allen sat in a chair across from Lavi.

Lavi smiled as Allen sat down yet he was slightly upset. Of course he wanted to have some fun, but he needed to catch up on his work since he was falling a bit behind. "I don't know about that, Allen. I've got a lot to do, and I'm so far behind. I really need to work. Maybe some other time," Lavi said before continuing to read his book.

"So… If you didn't have work to do, then you'd hang out with me?" Allen asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I think Bookman would want me for some reason. He always does. I'm just not in the mood to hang out right now. Sorry, Allen," Lavi said stubbornly for some reason unbeknownst to him. Allen viewed Lavi skeptically before shrugging and standing.

"Well in that case, why don't I just," he trailed off as he walked to the other side of the table and shut all of Lavi's books. Lavi cried out in protest and turned to glare at Allen but dropped his glare when he saw the mischievous smile on Allen's face. "I know you wanna have fun, so let's just go. Don't be so stubborn. I can see right through your lies you know."

- lol line break thingy is broken right now orz-

Ok, that's the fifth drabble for you right there. Now go to Cassix's story to get the second half of this. You wanna know how it ends right? Have fun!


	6. Drabble 6: Believable

**Chapter 6: Believable**

Lavi sighed and ran his hands through his hair for the thousandth time before slamming his head on the desk again. He was starting to scold himself for being so stupidly distracted. It was just something he couldn't help though. Allen was… well, Allen. There was no one like him, and as long as he was there, Lavi knew he wouldn't get any work done.

"I'm so stupid… What am I gonna say to him now?" Lavi groaned then jumped at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. He turned to stare into worried gray-blue eyes. "A-Allen! Checking up on me again? Sorry, I must have fallen asleep, but I'm awake now so I'll finish up my work now."

"Lavi are you sure you're fine? I could help you out if you need me to. I mean, you've got a lot of work to do there, and Link would understand," Allen insisted.

_Why does Allen want to help me out so much? _Lavi thought. "Allen, I'm seriously fine. I promise. Thanks though," Lavi said mentally slapping himself for saying I promise again. Allen pouted stubbornly and sat next to Lavi.

"Well I don't believe you so I'm helping you anyways," Allen said pulling a book towards him and opening it up.

"Why do you want to help me out so badly?" Lavi asked. Allen started and froze. He glanced slowly at Lavi and gave a nervous smile.

"Is it so wrong to want to help out a friend when they're in need?" Allen asked with a nervous chuckle. Lavi playfully narrowed his eye at Allen and leaned in. Allen blushed slightly and tried to force it down.

"For some reason, I don't exactly find that believable. You just want to spend time with me don't you?" Lavi asked with a smirk. Allen stammered and blushed furiously. Finally he gave up and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Is there something wrong with wanting to spend time with you? Don't you want to spend time with me too?" Allen asked indignantly.

Lavi looked at Allen shocked before softening his features into a warm smile. "Of course. All I ever want to do is spend time with you."

Allen's rage died down as he let a small smile grace his features. "Now that I believe."

* * *

That's the end of believable. I hope you guys read Cassix's first part or else this wouldn't make sense. Look forward to seeing the next drabble soon! See you then!


	7. Drabble 7: Repeat

Chapter 7

One thing Allen had noticed about Lavi was that as a Bookman, he was required to know the cultures and languages of many countries. He couldn't even count how many languages Lavi knew, and he was always amazed when he would hear him speak in a different tongue. Allen never ceased to be amazed by Lavi's large knowledge of languages.

On some rare occasions though, Allen saw himself unfit to stand beside Lavi though. He would always feel awkward when Lavi would talk to foreign clients, or even talk to Bookman in a different language just to practice. Allen would especially feel the large gap between him and Lavi when he would hear Lenalee speak in Chinese or even Kanda in his Japanese. It shocked Allen why he would feel self-conscious about this particular aspect of their lives, but he felt he couldn't measure up to the others and especially not to Lavi. Determined to fix that, Allen hatched a marvelous plan, one that would not only close the gap between him and Lavi but would also allow Allen to spend a bit more time with the genial redhead.

* * *

Lavi had to admit, he was absolutely baffled at the moment. In front of him stood Allen, a very confident yet not boastful kid who had many great talents, asking Lavi, the standoffish Bookman apprentice, for help. It wasn't just any help Allen wanted though. Allen was asking Lavi to teach him a new language. Though Lavi was grateful for the chance to spend more time with the younger exorcist whom he harbored secret feelings for, Lavi couldn't help but be curious as to why the boy was asking for his help. After standing there in an awkward silence while Lavi thought about his answer for a while, Lavi gave out a long sigh.

"I'm not opposed to the idea, but why do you feel that you need to learn another language, Allen?" Lavi asked. Allen flushed a little and averted his gaze to the ground.

"Well, I just realized that I'm really the only one in the group who doesn't speak another language. While it's great that all of you are at least bilingual, I can't just depend on all of you to translate everything for me. I'd like to be able to know at least enough to fend for myself say we should get into a situation where I'm separated from the rest of you," Allen said trailing off a bit. Lavi studied Allen carefully throughout his answer. He could tell that there was more to it than that, but he figured he would just learn more during their future learning sessions.

"That's a pretty good reason. So what language did you want to learn?" Lavi asked. Allen thought about that for a minute. He had never really decided on a language to learn so long as he did learn one. He thought about the different languages in the world and which would appeal to him the most. Finally he decided on something.

"Russian."

* * *

The next day in the early afternoon, Lavi had started compiling together his notes from when he was taught Russian from Bookman. He had decided to teach Allen the alphabet first then start with a few simple phrases and expressions before he started teaching real vocabulary and grammar in the later sessions. As the time grew nearer to their agreed meeting time, Lavi grew more and more nervous. He tried to shake off the unsettling feeling, but he knew that it would be no use. This would be private one-on-one time with Allen after all. He could only hope that he wouldn't embarrass himself somehow. Soon enough, there was a light knock on his door and Lavi called in a very shaky voice "Come in!"

Allen entered the room looking slightly nervous as well. He laughed nervously before walking up next to Lavi. "I'm here. So where do we start?"

As the time passed on, Allen was learning things quicker and easier than Lavi had expected. He easily learned the alphabet and even passed Lavi's mini quiz he had prepared with flying colors. It was time to start the phrases and Lavi could feel his nervousness come back again. He cleared his throat before looking at Allen.

"Ok, Allen, since you learned the alphabet so well, I figured that you could learn some simple easy phrases. I'm gonna say something in Russian and I want you to repeat after me. First phrase, privet," Lavi said clearly.

"Privet. What does that mean?" Allen asks.

"That means 'hello'. Now for 'good-bye', do svidaniya."

"Do svidaniya."

"Great. Uvidimsya pozzhe."

"Uvidimsya pozzhe. What does that mean?"

"It means 'see you later'. Khoroshuyu rabotu."

"Khoroshuyu rabotu. And that means?"

"That means 'good job'," Lavi said looking into Allen's eyes. Somehow without either of them knowing, they had leaned in towards each other during this short verbal session. Lavi's thoughts soon became incoherent, and only one thought was the same: Allen. Feeling all of his hidden feelings for Allen bubble to the surface Lavi blurted out the next phrase. "Ya lyublyu tebya."

"Ya lyublyu tebya," Allen said also noticing how close he and Lavi were. He stopped his thought for a moment before asking, "So what did that mean?" What happened next was a shock to both exorcists.

"It means, Allen, that I love you," Lavi said before closing the distance between them to give Allen a light kiss.

* * *

Well that was the first part of drabble 7 Repeat. Now go on over to Cassix's story to get the second half. I hope you all enjoyed this. See you guys next time! (Also, it's kind of important for you guys to look at my profile)


	8. Drabble 8: Addicted

**Chapter 8: Addicted**

_"As far as I can remember, I've never had anything like that. I don't want it to ever end, but... Stop it, I've become addicted to you."_

Lavi continued gazing at Allen patiently trying to absorb the new information Allen had given him. At first, Lavi thought that Allen didn't like it when Lavi cared for him, and the thought thoroughly disappointed him. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Allen were to distance himself from Lavi at this point. He just wanted to know that Allen would remain at his side. It was then that Lavi caught the underlying message in Allen's words. Lavi chuckled a bit and sat up to make laughing a bit easier. Allen sat up with a pout and punched Lavi's arm.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Allen shouted at Lavi in annoyance. Lavi tried to force his laughter down and managed a few chuckles every now and then. He smiled at Allen happily once his laughter died down completely.

"I'm sorry but I took you seriously when you told me to stop. I was so worried that you wouldn't want to be around me anymore. It's ok to be selfish, Allen, though I must say that you're surprisingly selfish," Lavi said giving a sly wink to Allen. Allen flushed in anger and punched Lavi once more.

"This isn't a joke, Lavi! You don't know what you do to me," Allen glared at Lavi gearing up for another punch. Only when he swung again, Lavi caught his hand with a surprisingly tight grip. Allen looked to Lavi shocked to find Lavi's deadly serious gaze directed at him.

"I could say the same to you, Allen. As far back as I can remember it's been just Bookman and me by ourselves. Obviously that old man isn't going to teach anyone to take care of others, and yet why is it that you claim I'm spoiling you? That side of me shouldn't be programmed into me yet you say it comes naturally to me. Why do you think that is?" Lavi inquires. Allen is stunned into silence, paralyzed by Lavi's lone narrow gaze. Lavi chuckles to himself a bit waiting nervously for any response from Allen.

I should really be thanking you rather than intimidating you Allen. It's because of you that I'm able to care like I am now. Without you I might still be the same inconsiderate brat like my other past personas. You've helped me escape my unbearable hell, and you don't even realize it. I couldn't even ask you to stop now even if I wanted to. The only suitable reason for that is…

"I'm addicted to you too, Allen. Don't you see?" Lavi queries, gently pulling Allen closer. Allen stiffens out of instinct.

"What do you mean by that?" Allen probes unsure if he should move closer or pull away. Lavi let out another laugh only this time it sounded bitter and dry. Allen tried to pull away, but was only held tighter by Lavi's grip around his waist. "L-Lavi?"

"Sorry, I just see the irony of this situation. It's pretty funny after all. I'm addicted to you the same way you're addicted to me. As long as it continues we'll just be moths drawn to each other's flames. Not to say I mind that though," Lavi explains.

"But just how are you addicted to me, Lavi?" Allen asks desperately trying to understand. Lavi pulls away enough to look Allen in the eye and offers Allen a breath catching smile.

"You've helped me care again. I would never be able to do this on my own, and I don't want to go back. You're my only cure to my hellish nightmare of a lifestyle, and I'm not gonna let you go, not ever. I'd rather be addicted to you for the rest of my life than to live without you for a minute," Lavi enlightened placing a small kiss to Allen's forehead. "Face it, Allen. When both of us have these addictions to each other, we're never gonna let each other go."

I may not be able to care for others the way I care for you, but so long as I have this feeling of fulfillment, I don't care if staying near you good for either one of us. I want you to continue being as selfish as you want so long as you let me spoil and care for you.

You're my special drug, and I'm hopelessly addicted to you.

* * *

**(A/N)** Well there's the second half of drabble 8: addicted. I hope you guys read Cassix's part first. Look forward to the next drabble coming out soon. I'll be starting it so look for me first! See you then!

Side note: This drabble didn't exactly have a headcannon of mine, but it was a semi-heacannon. I've got lots of headcannons for Lavi though, so look forward to seeing them in the future!


	9. Drabble 9: Write

**Chapter 9: Write**

Allen smiled to himself as he placed his pen on the smooth desk in front of him. He picked up the carefully written letter and read over it once more to ensure everything was perfect.

_Dear Lavi,_

_I hope you're feeling a bit better now. I know that since your innocence was destroyed in the Ark you've been trapped in the Order lately, but I hope you don't let that bring you down. You're too wonderful of a person to look sad so much, so please smile for me. It'd mean the world to me._

He stood from his chair and silently crept out of his bedroom carrying the neatly folded letter and a candle with him. He carefully padded around the Black Order until he reached his destination: Lavi and Bookman's shared bedroom. Allen knew there was a risk in doing all of this since Bookman was also in the room, but Allen simply could not stand to see Lavi's dim and somber look any longer. He just wanted to cheer him up in any way he could. Silently, he knelt down and slipped the letter under the doorway. Then, just as silently as he came, he left for his room. Though he was never caught, his heart thumped loudly against his rib cage, causing his chest to feel constricted. Allen prayed that these nightly letters he delivered would cheer Lavi up.

* * *

Allen walked jovially towards the cafeteria with only one thing in mind. Today was the day that Jerry was letting Allen taste his new special mitarashi dango. He was practically drooling just thinking of the many dango he would soon consume. "Oh, hey Allen! Didn't expect to see you here," greeted a friendly voice. Allen turned to see Lavi jogging up to him. Allen let a large smile take over his face as he greeted Lavi back. Lavi then fell into step with Allen on his way inside the cafeteria. "I guess I should have expected to see you here though since this is the cafeteria though." Allen hit him roughly in the side. Lavi laughed nervously and rubbed his sore stomach. "What are you doing here at such a weird time though? Is it snack time?"

"Jerry said he's letting me try out his new special dango. I can't wait to try them all," Allen said giving a quick hello to Jerry. He then lead Lavi to a table and stared curiously at the other boy. "What are you doing here? I know Bookman does a lot of work with you, but he usually lets you eat a decent time. You're not here to eat are you?"

"No, I already ate a while ago. I was actually headed back to my room. I've already finished the work Bookman assigned me and since I don't have my innocence right now, I'm not training like I usually am," Lavi explained trailing off a bit letting a subdued expression claim him. Allen watched as Lavi gradually grew sadder with a pained expression. He wanted nothing more than for Lavi to bounce back after what had happened, but instead he seemed to be doing the opposite. He reached out to Lavi but was interrupted when Jerry suddenly appeared placing plates upon plated of dango in front of him.

"Here ya go, Allen! All of my new styles of dango! Oh, Lavi, did you want to try some too?" Jerry asked as he noticed Lavi sitting across from Allen. Allen hadn't even heard Lavi's reply since he was drooling over the many treats before him. He was snapped back to reality when he heard Jerry speaking once more. "I could always whip up some more if you wanted to try any."

"You don't have to do that, Jerry," Allen said immediately. He gulped as he braced himself for what he would say next. He wouldn't have ever expected himself to say it, but it had to be done. "I can just share with Lavi. Is that alright?" Both Lavi and Jerry were thrown into shock by the words that left Allen's mouth. Allen feared he had done something wrong and blushed, sinking into his seat as best he could. "I mean, I wouldn't mind it just this once."

"Ok… We'll share then," Lavi said slowly. He reached out for a stick slowly, glancing back at Allen often as if Allen were a wild animal about to attack him. Once close enough, Lavi quickly swiped at the dango still watching Allen closely for any reaction. Finally he slowly began to take a bite.

"No, Lavi! Don't!" Allen suddenly cried out lunging for Lavi. Lavi froze in place debating on what he should do. Allen stopped just short of Lavi and smirked. "Just kidding." He laughed as he grabbed a different stick of dango and sat down. Lavi merely blinked at Allen as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. Allen laughed louder until he let it die down. He then wiped away a few tears that had come from his laughing and gently smiled at Lavi. "I wouldn't have offered to share with you if I was going to take it back. Just relax, Lavi. Have some fun." He then started eating and hummed happily to himself at the taste. "The food's good so just enjoy it."

Soon, the two exorcists had cleared the table and stacked the empty plate up high. Though Lavi did eat a good portion of the dango, Allen had eaten the majority of it. Allen sat back happily and patted his stomach. "I knew that would be good food. Jerry's dango are the best," Allen sighed dreamily. He glanced over to Lavi to see him wearing a sad expression once more. He seemed so far off in his lost world that Allen was unsure of what to do. Then, he took notice of something on Lavi's chin. He chuckled to himself before leaning over and brushing away some sauce on Lavi's chin. "Lavi, I never figured you would be the messy eater between the two of us."

Lavi pulled away from Allen laughing nervously. "Well, now that we've finished eating, we might as well leave. I'm gonna go back to my room. Since your room is on the way, we should head back together," Lavi said standing. Allen nodded and the two left the cafeteria walking side by side. They engaged each other in trivial and light conversations until Lavi had remembered something. "Oh! That's right! I got another one last night too!"

"Another? Another what?"

"Well you see, ever since a few days after we got back from dealing with the Noahs, I've been getting these anonymous letters every night at around midnight. They're not very long, but I don't really think that matters. They always have some sort of message about how they want me to cheer up. I find it very endearing especially since it's always carefully written. I think that says a lot about the person who sends them. I really wish I knew who was writing me these letters," Lavi enlightened happily. Allen smiled but avoided Lavi's eye.

What would you do if you knew it was me?

"What would you do if you knew who sent you the letters?" Allen asked.

Lavi stroked his chin in thought. "Who knows? I guess it depends on who it is. I know whoever it is cares a lot about me, so I would have to at least entertain the idea of reciprocating their feelings when I met them," Lavi said with a lazy shrug. Allen stopped walking as he felt his heart soar. Lavi's words had given him so much hope that he didn't know what to do with it. "I hope it's someone cute though. I can tell by the handwriting that it's not someone sloppy like Johnny per say, but there really is no guarantee in things right? Maybe it's a sexy lady? Do we have someone like that in the Order, Allen?" Allen then felt his heart drop, but he tried not to show it. He gave a smile to Lavi and shrugged.

"I don't know, but you've been here longer than I have so surely you know more people than I do, right? Well, this is my room. I'm feeling kinda tired, so I'm going to go ahead in. I'll catch you later, Lavi," Allen said quickly before stumbling into his room. He steadied himself against his door allowing himself to slip into deep thought.

If I were to say it's me, would I be a cute enough person for you to love me?

* * *

_Dear Allen,_

_I'm sorry about what happened earlier today. It seemed like after that you were dead set on avoiding me. Maybe talking about the letters was a bad idea. I had thought that after talking about them something would happen, but maybe it was too farfetched to work. I really admire you, Allen. You're always so strong, and you never let anything bring you down. You even write me these letters every night to cheer me up. I'm glad that you think I need cheering up, but I'm not sad because I don't have my innocence anymore. I could care less about that. The reason I look sad is because I will never have the confidence that you do._

_Ever since the first night, I knew you were the one giving me these letters. It made me happy to know that you felt that way about me, but then I started to notice that I could never do that. I don't have the confidence to do anything you do. I tried writing letters to give back to you, but I can never make my legs carry me to your room. It's quite pathetic that I can never even tell you how I truly feel about you. You do all of these great things for me, even going as far as sharing your precious dango with me, but I can't ever tell you my true feelings. I'm really sorry for that, Allen._

_Well, it's about time for me to get your next letter. Let's see if I can bring myself to carry out my plan. With any luck, you'll be reading this tonight and you won't have to doubt yourself so much._

_ Wish me luck,_

_ Lavi_

Lavi stood from his desk and silently walked to his doorway so as to not wake Bookman. Once he reached the door, he waited until he heard soft footsteps approaching. Lavi then readied himself by crouching by the door, ready to slip the letter underneath. He then saw the dim glow of the candle on the other side and hesitated. He watched as the light grew brighter and the letter slipped under the door to him and then as the light faded once again followed by the soft sound of footsteps fading into nothing. Lavi sighed and glanced back at the letter in his hands.

So I couldn't do it tonight either? One day I promise I'll let you read what I've written.

Lavi grabbed the letter Allen had delivered to him and walked over to his bed. He reached under his bed and pulled out a large box. He uncovered the box revealing countless other letters. Lavi placed the letter he had written in the box before covering it and hiding it away again. He sat on his bed looking at the neatly folded letter addressed to him and smiled sadly.

One of these days, I'll have the guts to show you what I write to you.

* * *

Sdligjkjjnidsfluigjnsdfigkjn I am so sorry guys;;;; I didn't mean for this to turn out this long. It almost reached 2,000 words;;;; Anyways, head on over to cassix's story for her second part of the drabble. See you next time!


End file.
